Tennis No Jutsu
by ZMiDnIgHtSuNz
Summary: REWRITTEN.EDITTED. In the middle of the fight with sasuke, naruto finds himself in another world, where nobody knew about chakra, and everything was tennis. Where he lived, anyway...
1. Chapter 1: Collision

Ok hi guys. I'm rewriting this because it was SO cliché and the way I wrote totally sucked. I rushed everything too fast. I hope this will be better .

Chapter 1: Collision

"BUHAAH!" Naruto gasped as he rose to the surface of the water. He sent charka to his feet and stood on it. "You… you were serious? You had really wanted to kill me?" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I really want to kill you. Because my brother said that to gain power, I would have to kill my closest friend." Sasuke said, before activating his sharingan. Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other, their fist collided before Naruto flew backwards. Sasuke did three hand seals and "bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" the buzzing sound of the chidori filled the air.

"Baka… I'll beat you back to your old self!" Naruto shouted, forming clones to make the rasengan. They charged at each other again.

"ARGHHHHH" they both cried. They're hands clashed into each other. *Splash* they flew back and slammed into the water. _He… he really wants to kill me... why?_

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke spit out 5 balls of fire. Naruto flew backwards again. The cursed seal overtook Sasuke, causing him to go crazy. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and pushed another chidori through his right lung.

_Some time later…_

Nanjiroh was bored, his wife was out shopping, niece doing housework, and his cute little son, well, probably out in another tennis tournament. He sighed as he picked up his tennis racket and walked to the court.

"Sasuke! Why do you want to run off with Orochimaru?" A voice suddenly sounded off from where Nanjiroh was heading. There was a, boy? With blonde hair sitting in the court.

"Did your girlfriend run off with another guy?" Nanjiroh laughed, making his way to the boy.

"Sakura-chan didn't run off with another guy! And she's not even my girlfriend... yet. The blonde boy looked around him, seemingly confused at his surroundings. Then he looked up at Nanjiroh. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"I am the great Echizen Nanjiroh! You are in a tennis court in my house. How did you come in?"

The blonde boy stared at him. Wondering if he should tell this man everything that happened to him in konoha and stuff. Although he wasn't smart, he at least know not to tell some stranger about konoha and who he actually was. And he didn't know how he got there anyway. "Well… I am Uzumaki Naruto! I have no idea how I got here." he looked at him, hoping that his face showed confusion.

"So…you lost your memory but still remember your name… how interesting." Nanjiroh said. He sighed. "Fine, fine. Since you look about twelve, I'll let you enter Ryoma's school starting next week. So I'll be like adopting you until you remember everything and then go back to your parents. You can take the guest room as yours, we'll go shopping for your clothes tomorrow. Okay?"

Naruto stared at him like he was god. This guy didn't know him and was like adopting him? … That's so unrealistic. (It's seriously unrealistic but I really have no idea how else to write it…)He smiled at this man. "Okay!"

"Come. Let's head back to the house first"

_In the house..._

"Oyaji, who is that?" A boy with green highlights through his hair asked when Naruto and Nanjiroh walked into the house.

"Ryoma, this is Naruto. I'm going to adopt him until he regain his memories! And he'll be going with you to Seigaku." Nanjiroh explained.

"WHATTT? You decided that buy yourself?" Ryoma exclaimed. "Meh.. whatever. I'm going to the tennis tournament in Gakino Gizaka now."

"Tennis? What is that?" Naruto wondered aloud. Ryoma turned to look at him. How could anyone not know about tennis? He turned back and continued on.

"Eh wait Ryoma, I was thinking maybe you could take Naruto-kun with you? Then he could learn more about tennis and maybe learn to play!" Nanjiroh asked his son.

"I can come?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Thanks!" he exclaimed again at Ryoma's sigh. He followed Ryoma out of the house and walked with him to the train station, on his way to the Gaki… what was that place?

_In the train…_

"Heh heh… you idiots still don't know the rules of gripping! To hit the top spin, it's the western grip ya know that?" a super freak noisy about 16-year old guy shouted in the train. "I'm telling you, keep the racket like this and hold it like you're shaking hands."

"Oh! Of course! We must listen to you, Sasabe, since you're different! You're the pro here!" some another 16-year old shouted.

"Hey, can't you guys shut up?" to Naruto's surprised, Ryoma said to the noisy group. Then the both of them went back to sleeping.

The Sasabe person dropped in racket, "opps. Man… this is embarrassing, being told off by a kid." He bent down to pick his racket up.

"Bingo! Holding the upper part of the racket and clamping it, that's the correct western grip. The thing you said about shaking hands? That's the eastern grip. But it's okay, since it's common for people to learn it vice versa."

"SEIHAURDAI, SEIHARUDAI." The train speaker announced. The noisy people got off the train, and so did Ryoma. Naruto followed behind, thinking. 'Wow… Ryoma was so cool just now, telling them off like that. And this tennis thing seems cool. Maybe he should try it out…" Ryoma walked around, as if having lost his way.

"Hey, you know where is the Gakinogizaka garden?" Ryoma asked some girl leaning on a pillar.

"Huh?" the girl asked, turning red for some reason. "Oh... err… exit from the south gate way and you'll soon notice it."

Ryoma nodded and walked off. "Thanks girl!" Naruto shouted to her, and caught up to him. They went through the gate and looked around, but no sign of the garden. Ryoma sighed but continued to look around. After about 20minutes of failed search, they went back to the station and walked through the north gate. Ryoma glanced at his watch…5 minutes late… he went to a vending machine and got a can of ponta, then sat on the ground.

"Eh? Ryoma, how bout the match? The tennis match thing, remember?" Naruto asked.

"That girl told me the wrong direction. I'm 5 minutes late for the match, so I'm disqualified." Ryoma answered, tossing Naruto a coin.

"What's this for?" Naruto wondered, tossing the coin up and down.

"Get yourself a drink." Ryoma said. Naruto went to the vending machine, found the hole to put the coin in, and slit it in. he saw a few options lit up and press the same one that Ryoma pressed. The drink fell out.

"WHOA! This is so cool! How those this thing work?" Naruto asked the other boy, sitting down beside him. He looked for a way to open the can, turning it around…

"No idea." Ryoma answered, taking the can from Naruto and showing him how to open it, then passing it back. Naruto took a sip, then shouted, "This is great!"

"Um... the match, were you late?" said a small voice from behind them.

"5minutes late. Disqualified." Ryoma answered. "I'm thirsty." He tossed away the empty can.

"Err… let me get you a drink." The girl said, taking out her wallet and opening it. "Oh… I have no more coins." Ryoma sighed and went to the machine, getting 2 cans of ponta, one for the girl.

'Even if he was acting mean, it was all an act huh… getting that girl who caused him the match a drink.' Naruto thought.

"Hey, isn't that the bastard little kid that we saw just now? Look like he's leaving cause he lost." Someone shouted behind them, and then their whole group laughed. All of them turned to look at the bunch of 16-year olds they met on the train behind them. The leader smirked, and then raised his racket to hit Ryoma. Half way through, he stopped.

"Can't even defend yourself, and you dare lecture me about tennis." Sasabe said. "Don't think you can just beat me with your tennis theories. Know that well." Then he walked off.

"Urgh!" He look down at what hit him. "How dare you splash that icky juice onto my shirt! Unlike that little kid, I have matches you know!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean…" the girl started. Naruto frowned and toppled his drink all over Sasabe. "Don't think you're so big you can bully a girl!" he growled. Sasabe turned to him, before feeling another splash. "Hey, did you learn that grip yet? Maybe I can teach you a move if you want."

"Oh yeah?" Sasabe growled. "Let's have a match then you bastard kid." Both of them took their rackets and headed to the court.

"Naruto! My father asked you to tag along to watch this. Make sure you watch it carefully." Ryoma shouted to Naruto.

"HAI!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"One set match! Sasabe to serve!"

"Haha little boy! You think you can return my serve!" the ball bounced off his racket and speeded towards Ryoma's court, bouncing off and earning him a point.

"15-love!"

"He he… that was about 180km/hr! Want me to do the next one slower?"

"No thanks." Ryoma replied.

"Haha… fine then!" Sasabe hit the ball again. The sped to the other court.

"Too slow." Ryoma ran back and hit the ball. "Return ace." He muttered.

"15-15!"

"Hey, serve properly. You know that wasn't your real serve."

"Heh… there won't be a second time that you can hit my serve back!"

"15-30"

"15-40"

"Argh!" Sasabe served again. Ryoma hit back. Sasabe growled and hit the ball, this time not using much strength so that the ball went just pass the net. Ryoma saw and ran to the front, managing to hit the ball just before it hit the ground.

"Wah… how did he get there so fast?" Sasabe exclaimed. "He's already at the net!"

"How did that happen? Sasabe lost his service game!" a 16-year old cried out.

'Is that considered fast in this…world? If it is, I would be god here…' Naruto thought. 'This tennis thing is fun. With my speed and strength, I would own this whole thing. But I need the old man to teach me the basics first. The spins and stuff, and of course the rules. After that, maybe I can add some charka and make my own tennis jutsus!" he smiled at the thought.

"Game count, 1-0. Echizen lead!"

Ryoma took the ball and bounced it a few times, the threw it into the air, bent backwards and hit it.

"15-love!"

"That kid isn't normal… how can he beat Sasabe like that?"

"I better make this quick, since you have got a match after this, ne?" Ryoma said.

"He wasn't at the tennis ground so he was at a place like this? You can't be sure with that kid…His form is a killer eh? He's so much like his father." An old woman about 50 with a pony tail came out from behind.

"Grandma! So he's your disciple's son?" the girl asked her grandmother.

"Yup. That's him. The four time American junior champion, Echizen Ryoma."

"WHAT? Four time American junior champion?" the girl shouted, causing everyone to stare at her, then at Ryoma.

"The whole family comes back to this country every few years so their names are unknown. Before the tournament, they told him that he was very skilled so he should go and join the 14-year old tournament. But that kid went and joined the 16-yeear old one… He's good, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Sasabe! Go up to the front! There's no need for mercy! Show him your special net play! If you go up to the net, there is no way that boy can hit the ball in that area."

'Shut up! Who doesn't know that? But damn… he's keeping me at the sidelines by hitting all the balls far back! I can't even go up to the net!' Sasabe growled to the fact.

"5-0 Echizen lead!"

The ball once again bounced off Ryoma's racket, and made it's way to the opponent's court.

"Hey! Who said that ball was an in! It was out!"

"What! Can't be! That was an in!" Naruto cried out.

"Idiot, who said it wan in, of course it was out!" Sasabe smirked. "That one's out too!" he said, pointing at the next ball.

"Look! Sasabe came out to the front!"

Ryoma hit a lob. The ball flew over Sasabe's head, and landed right before the court line, and spinning on the spot.

"HAH! You can't say that's an out!" Naruto shouted.

Sasabe and his gang growled. He swung his hand, letting the racket slip out and hit Ryoma. Ryoma's cap flew off and a red line appeared on his cheek.

"Sorry, my hand just slipped, why don't we stop this game and I win by forfeit?" Sasabe said.

"Looks like you haven't even learnt to grip properly yet." Ryoma glared at him.

"15-0! Echizen lead!"

*pong**pong* the sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed throughout the court. Ryoma through the ball into the air, jumped, and hit. The ball sped towards Sasabe, stopping right before him at his feet, then did a 60 degrees turn towards Sasabe's face. He dodged it just in time.

"Whoo! That was so cool Ryoma! Do it again!" Naruto jumped again.

"What… what was that?

"30-love"

"Wasn't that… the twist serve?"

All eyes followed the ball as it once again touched the ground at Sasabe's feet and flew to his face.

"Argh!" He cried as the ball hit his nose. Causing it to bleed. "Bullshit… the twist serve!"

"40-love! Match point!"

"Amazing! This is the first time I've seen it live! Hitting the ball that sharply, even the adults have a hard time!"

"Eat this." Ryoma said.

"No! Stop! Stop! I admit defeat!" Sasabe cried, using his racket to cover his face.

"Fool." Ryoma muttered, hitting a light ball into the opposite court.

"6-0! Echizen wins!"

"Hey, hey! Who said it was a one set match! Let's have another set!" Sasabe shouted.

"If you're a real man, you should fairly accept defeat. No matter how many times you play, you will never be able to defeat Echizen Ryoma! And if I remember correctly… he is…" the old woman started.

"It's okay. If he wants one more match, let him have it." Ryoma tossed the racket from his right hand to his left.

"That boy, is left handed…" the old woman finished.

"What? And he played so well with his right hand against Sasabe?"

"Hey you punks! You're not allowed to play in this court without permission!" some guard shouted.

"Shit! Sasabe let's run!"

The old lady smiled, then pulled her granddaughter with her to the car.

"That was awesome Ryoma! Hey hey! Teach me tennis! I wanna learn too! Then I'll own you in a month! Okay okay?" Naruto bounced towards Ryoma.

"Too troublesome. Ask the old man to teach you." Ryoma said, then they walked off the court home.

Wow… 2500 words. I didn't really expect that much. Should I have split it into 2 chapters? Nevermind…I hope this is better then the previous one. Leave reviews to say anything, like correct my mistakes or whatever. And thanks to ItzStorytime for the advice. I'll try to update the next one within the week. REVIEW OKAY?


	2. Chapter 2: I've Learnt Tennis!

I know it's been very long since I updated. I'm really sorry, Don't know how to continue it. I hope this is okay.

"We're home…" Ryoma said as they walked through the entrance. Naruto kicked his shoes off and bounced towards Nanjiroh.

"Oyaji Oyaji! Teach me tennis! I want to learn now pleaseeee?" Naruto sprawled himself in front of Nanjiroh and begged.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "Err... Yea sure. Why don't we like have dinner first?" Nanjiroh said.

"Yatta! I'm going to learn something new!" Naruto skipped to the table and sat down. A big grin stretched on his face. Ryoma's mother laughed, setting a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, which he breathed in.

Everyone else sat down at started easting their ramen, while Ryoma's mother went to get more for Naruto.

_After the meal…_

"Naruto, take one of Ryoma's spare racket and follow me. When we go shopping for your stuff tomorrow you can choose one for yourself." Nanjiroh said.

Ryoma glared at his father before he reluctantly let Naruto take his racket. Naruto promised not to break it and tried swinging it a few times. Satisfied, he followed Nanjiroh to the tennis court.

"Firstly, you will need to learn all the grips. The Eastern Backhand Grip, Continental Grip, Eastern Forehand Grip, Semi-western grip, Western Grip and the Double-Handed Backhand Grip." He said, showing Naruto the grips one by one. Naruto, who was trained to memorize and remember things since young learned all the grips after shown, which surprised Nanjiroh. Then they proceeded to the spins and the rules, which he got quickly too.

Nanjiroh was shocked. No one he knew got things down that fast. "Ne, Naruto. How about you try serving."

Naruto went to the other side of the court, threw the ball into the air, and hit with all his strength. The ball shot from the racket. There wasn't even a blur. It hit the ground on Nanjiroh's court, drilling 10cm into the ground. Nanjiroh and Ryoma stared at Naruto, jaws slackened.

"Wooo! 15-love! I scored!" Naruto cried in joy, doing a little victory dance. "Again! Again!" Naruto ran to Nanjiroh's court, took out the ball, ran back to his and got ready to serve. Everyone watched as the ball flew into the air, and shot towards Nanjiroh. He aimed his racket to hit the ball, and managed to hit it back. Three pairs of eyes followed the yellow ball, to see it hit the net.

"30-love!" Naruto danced again. 'How? How can he who have never heard of tennis till today win my father?' Ryoma was beyond shock. It was impossible. Who was this Naruto guy?

"Naruto... Uh, you're good. Why are you so strong?" Nanjiroh asked, trying to take sand to fill up the hole in his court.

'Huh? I'm strong? Wow these people must be really weak. I guess I have to hold back in the world or there might be questions. And I don't want to win this thing by pure strength, I wan cool techniques like the one Ryoma used!' "I don't know, I guess I must have worked very hard last time." Naruto said what he hoped was convincing.

Nanjiroh sigh. "Ok then I'll serve and you try to hit back." He threw the ball into the air and hit. Six eyes followed the ball, and two were shocked to see it land at his feet, and those two eyes widened before the owner took a step back, bent backwards, and hit the ball towards were it came from. The ball bounced off his racket, and shot back towards Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh managed to hit the ball back properly, as Naruto wasn't using his full strength. There was a rally, before the ball finally bounced on Naruto's court.

"30-15." Nanjiroh smiled at Naruto's shocked face. Naruto smirked. This was just getting fun.

_The next day..._

"GOOD MORNING~ RISE AND SHINE!" Nanjiroh's shout echoed throughout the house.

Naruto yawned. That night was one of the best nights he ever had, the bed being so comfortable, unlike the one he had at home. Home... He wondered if he could ever go back. He HAD to. He couldn't leave Sasuke to that snake bastard. But for now, he should aim on getting stronger, even if it's in the world.

*Thump* Naruto looked out his door and saw Nanjiroh tumble down the stairs due to a pillow flying from the direction of Ryoma's room. Naruto smiled and jumped off his bed, changing out of the pajamas and wearing one of Ryoma's shirt and shorts.

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked, plopping himself down on the chair.

Nanako, one of Ryoma's relative, laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair, before placing a plate in front of him. "French toast!"

"French toast?" Naruto asked, trying a piece of the bread. "Mmm, this stuff is delicious! Ryoma come down and try some!"

"Meh..." Ryoma sighed whiled walking down the stairs. Sitting down in his chair with a yawn, he waited for Nanako to give him his breakfast before eating.

"Naruto, after lunch you're coming with me to get your clothes, and a tennis racket for yourself." Nanjiroh told Naruto.

"Really? YATTA! You rock Oyaji!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down. "What do we do before lunch?"

"We train." Nanjiroh said with an evil smiled, ignoring Ryoma's groan.

_10 minutes later..._

"First, you guys can jog 30 rounds around the park, rest for 10 minutes, go another 20 rounds, then come back here and you two will play a game."

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted. He started jogging out of the park, then stopped and turned. "Heh... where is the park?" Ryoma sighed and jogged ahead of Naruto, gesturing him to follow.

After the 50 rounds, Ryoma and Naruto were sweating and leaning on each other. Well Naruto wasn't sweating as much, konoha was much bigger and he ran 50 times around it almost every morning.

"Enough rest! Let's start the game!" Nanjiroh smiled, before passing Naruto his racket and telling them to get ready. The both of them got off each other and Naruto went to his side of the court, while Ryoma went to get his racket before going to his side.

"Which?" Ryoma asked.

"Smooth." Naruto said. Ryoma spun the racket, and it landed on rough. Ryoma smirked and picked up his racket, taking a ball and got ready to serve.

"One set match, Ryoma to serve" Nanjiroh announced.

Ryoma threw the ball into the air, then hit it. The ball went towards Naruto , landing at his feet. But instead of bouncing to his face like Naruto expected it to, it shot through his legs and hit a bush behind him.

"15-love"

Ryoma threw another ball into the air before hitting it, and once again it landed at Naruto's feet. 'I'm not stupid.' Naruto thought, thinking that Ryoma would trick hi into thinking it would go behind. He stepped back and got ready to hit the ball that should have been flying to his head, but instead it went between his legs again.

"30-love"

Ryoma smirked, tapping the racket on his shoulder and casually caught the ball his father tossed to him, threw it into the air, then hit it. Naruto expected the ball to shoot behind like the previous two, so he stepped forward and positioned his racket behind him between his legs to his it back. But, it was a twist serve, and the ball flew up and hit...

"OWWWW!" Naruto screamed like a girl and grabbed his...thing. Nanjiroh and Ryoma sweatdropped. "I don't wanna play anymore! Ryoma cheats! Owww..."

Nanjiroh sighed. "Fine. Go eat your lunch then we'll go shop for your stuff."

Naruto smiled, and started limping towards the house.

_After lunch..._

"Oyajii I've enough shirts already lets go get the racket!" Naruto whined and pulled Nanjiroh out off the clothes shop. Nanjiroh sighed for the 50th time since Naruto arrived.

"Okay okay let's just pay for these first. We still need to get your uniform later..."

"Hai, hai!"

'How did they talk me into going along with this...' Ryoma growled as Nanjiroh placed yet another plastic bag into his hands.

When they reached the tennis shop, Naruto ran around the shop, trying out different rackets, trying to find one that he liked. After thirty minutes, he walked out of the shop satisfied with the 2 rackets that the old man bought for him. Both was orange, with the small letter n at the end.

On the way to buy both Naruto and Ryoma's uniform, they walked past a store called "The Ninja Stall". Naruto pointed to it, before rushing in. In the store, he saw dark coloured clothing that ninjas usually wear, along with a few swords, kunai and shuriken sets. Naruto's eyes bulged. He didn't think this world would have stuff like that.

*Ding* The store bell sounded when Nanjiroh walked in. "Welcome." The store owner greeted. "Do you have anything you would like?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say that he wanted a kunai set, when Nanjiroh dragged him out of the shop.

"Those things are real Naruto, not something that you can play with. They are dangerous and can really hurt people. Let's go buy your uniform." Nanjiroh explained.

"Of course I know! That's why... But... Never mind" Naruto conceded. He guess he would just have to save enough money to buy them. He had hoped that he would be able use the kunai to train. Guess he would have to buy the kunai with saved up allowance. Didn't these people know how dangerous the world can be? But he supposed maybe this world was safer...

Hey sorry for the short chapter, but I have no idea what else to write... the next one will be them off to Seigaku. Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Seigaku

Hi everyone~ Lols. And the tennis mixed with ninja arts is going to come up soon.. I think. Still pondering on how to add it in. Anyway, enjoy!

"Wake up people, you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Nanjiroh's voiced echoed throughout the house.

Naruto rolled off his bed and stood up, First day of school... He hoped it wasn't boring like the academy. Naruto walked down the stairs and found that Ryoma was already eating breakfast. Sitting down with a yawn, he dug in to the food. Nanko and Rinko's cooking were the better then anyone else on earth. Well maybe except for Ichiraku's.

"Naruto, I've already ironed your uniforms and hanged them in the cupboard. Go get changed into them after your breakfast. Ryoma will bring you there. Both your class is 1-A." Rinko told Naruto and Ryoma.

"Hai." The chorused, before going back up to get changed.

A few minutes later, they were out the door and on the way to school...

"Ne, Ryoma. What's school here like?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno. Like normal?" Ryoma replied. How could this guy not know what school is?

"Hmm... I hope it's not going to be boring." Naruto frowned.

"School is always boring. Just sleep in class." Ryoma said, getting a laugh from Naruto. Maybe he would be able to pull some pranks here...

_After school..._

"Man that was boring! English? What do we learn that for? And those numbers on the board... makes my head burst..." Naruto whined when they finally got out of class. "Hey Ryoma, Oyaji said there was a tennis club here right? Can we go there?"

"Yea... we are going there now. Can you keep quiet for awhile?" Ryoma sighed.

"Hai hai..."

"Hey, aren't you two in my class? I'm Horio, with two years of tennis experience! And seeing the rackets you guys are carrying, you guys are going to join the tennis club as well? Did you know our tennis club is really strong?" The boy who introduced himself as Horio droned on and on...

"Excuse me, which is the way to the tennis court?" Ryoma asked a random sophomore, ignoring Horio. Following where the sophomore pointed, Naruto Ryoma ran off in the direction, and arrived at... the boxing club.

"The stupid sophomore played a prank on us... Let's ask the old man." Naruto went up to the boxing coach and asked the correct direction, before heading off with Ryoma, Horio tagging along.

"WHOA!" Horio exclaimed when they reached the tennis courts. "Seigaku's facilities really are a killer!"

"The 2nd and 3rd years are on a playing tour today, so registering starts tomorrow. The other first years already left, but we want to play a little first." A voice sounded off. "O and I'm Kachiro. My friend here is Katsuo."

"Damn... This sucks." Naruto complained.

"Yo. Are you guys going to join the tennis club? We're 2nd year Hayashi and Ikeda." The sophomore introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" the freshman (excluding Ryoma) greeted.

"Hey, won't you play a game with us?" Ikeda asked, smiling at Hayashi.

"What game?" Katsuo was curious.

"We'll put this can here, and you guys will stand over and the other side of the court. The goal is to hit the can down. You haven 10 tries, each ball 500yen. But for you guys since you're just freshman, we'll give you a start off trial at 200yen per person. If you win, the prize is 10,000 yen."

"10,000 yen? Of course we'll play!" Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro and Naruto stated taking out their rackets.

'I've got a bad feeling about this...' Ryoma thought.

Kachiro:

1st try: Miss

3rd try: Miss

5th try: Miss

7th try: Miss

9th try: Miss

10th try: Miss

"Haha... I guess it was too hard." Kachiro scratched his head sheepishly.

Katsuo:

1st try: Miss

3rd try: Miss

5th try: Miss

7th try: Miss

9th try: Miss

10th try: Miss

"Man... this is impossible" Katsuo pulled out his wallet.

"Hahahaha! I will hit the ball down with my 2 years of tennis experience!" Horio boasted.

Horio:

1st try: Miss

3rd try: Miss

5th try: Miss

7th try: Miss

9th try: Miss

10th try: The ball hit the frame of the racket instead of the sweet spot. 'Shit!' Horio thought. His eyes followed the ball as it traveled towards the can. The yellow ball skimmed the edge of the can, but passed it.

The 2nd years heaved a sigh of relief. Then motioned for Naruto to start his turn.

Naruto:

1st try: Naruto frowned. When Horio's ball touched the can, there was a weird sound coming from it.

"Naruto! Hit the tip of the can. There are rocks in it. Sempais cheated" Ryoma shouted to him.

Naruto smiled, replying with a nod and threw the ball into the air. The ball shot from his racket, and with years of practice with kunai aiming and more practice the last week, the ball hit the tip of the can and the can fell, rocks pouring out from it.

Ryoma smirked and pulled out his own racket, taking a ball from his pocket and served it from where it stood, hitting the can dead on. The next time the ball was hit, it was by two balls, from both Ryoma and Naruto. The two of grinned at each other.

"Ne sempai. If we each hit it 100 times, will we get 1,000,000 yen?" Naruto asked, while Ryoma hit the can with another ball.

"Ah... you brats." Ikeda and Hayashi growled.

"Both your control is awesome!" Kachiro exclaimed, running towards Ryoma and Naruto. They smiled, before all of them turned when they heard the something hit the can again.

"Woo lucky~ I hit!" A tall guy with spiky hair walked into the court, tapping a tennis racket on his shoulder.

'Wha... What power!' F-3 (Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo) thought.

"Yo, Ikeda, Hayashi. Just because the seniors aren't here doesn't mean you guys can bully freshman." He chuckled.

"Momoshiro..." the two 2nd years growled.

"Hey! Aren't you the one that told us the wrong way?" Naruto shouted.

"Maa maa... It was all for good fun" Momoshiro laughed.

"... Fine. Ryoma let's go." Naruto started walking out the court, followed by Ryoma.

"Who said you could leave? So you're the Echizen Ryoma old lady was talking about? Let's play a game. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd year and regular of Seigaku tennis club." Momoshiro introduced.

"Oi Momo, playing out of practice is against the rules." Ikeda warned.

"I won't tell them you were picking on 1st years." Momoshiro winked at Ikeda.

Everyone around sweatdropped. Ryoma sighed. Since he came all this way. Why not? He walked back to the court and pulled out his racket, making his way to the net.

"Which?"

"Rough." Momoshiro answered.

It landed on smooth.

"Service"

"End."

They made their way to the serving line.

"Ne Sakuno! It's the cool guy!" A girl suddenly shouted.

"Uhh. Ahh? Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked confused.

"Sakuno you know him? Kyaa! Ryoma-sama!" the noisy girl shouted again.

"Tomoko-chan! Quiet down!" Sakuno hushed, trying to get her friend to calm down.

"Whoa, getting fan girls so soon?" Momoshiro laughed.

Ryoma's reply was to serve the ball. The ball went high, before coming back down, flying to Momoshiro's court and earning him a point.

"15-love!" Naruto, who was acting as judge announced.

"That was fast! But I heard you can do the twist serve, let me see that!" Momoshiro jumped up and down.

'Is Ryoma's twist serve that good?' Naruto wondered.

Ryoma grunted. Doing the usual twist serve body movement, he launched the ball. Momoshiro saw the ball land on his feet, he smirked, stepped back and got ready to hit, but the ball hit his wrist. The racket flew out of his hand, shocking everyone around.

"Twist serve!" Sakuno announced.

"30-love." Naruto grinned

"Whoa! Echizen can do the twist serve?" Horio was impressed.

"Twist serve?" Katsuo asked.

"Generally speaking, it's the reverse of the slice serve that turns left! But in tennis, unlike the slice, it bounces when there is a top spin." Horio explained, with his hands cross and the ' I have two years experience in tennis' look on his face. "So in other words, the ball flies up to the opponent's face."

'The call is sharper then I thought. Then I guess I'll have to go for it when it spins.' Momoshiro took a step back, to the right, and aimed his racket for the ball. "All right I got it!" The ball hit his racket, then spun off it into the air. "Argh damn it didn't work. Guess timing isn't enough."

"40-love."

"1-0 Game to Ryoma!"

"No way! Momoshiro is in the regulars! How can Ryoma beat him like that?" Hayashi was amazed.

"1-1. Game to Momoshiro!"

"40-love."

The ball flew over the net, landing at Momoshiro's feet again. He stepped back, turned, and got ready to hit the ball. The ball touched his racket, then bounced off. Everyone watched as the ball shot to the net, hitting the top of it, before going into Ryoma's court.

"40-15!" Naruto announced. 'Wow. He finally managed to return the twist serve'

"Lucky!"

"Oh no! Ryoma-sama's twist serve was returned!" Tomoko cried.

Ryoma served again, and Momoshiro hit the twist serve back, smiling. 'I got it down already'

The ball flew over the net, before Ryoma went and caught it, hitting it into Momoshiro's court.

"Game! 2-1 Ryoma in the lead!"

"Hey. Time out! Let's stop the game. I forgot I have something to do." Momoshiro said.

"Meh. Whatever." Ryoma walked off the court to put his racket into it's bag.

"Ne Ryoma-sama! You were amazing! I'm Tomoko!" Tomoko smiled at Ryoma, waving her hands in the air.

"Uh, uh. Hello Ryoma-kun." Sakuno shyly greeted. "And Naruto-kun too." She looked at Naruto.

"Hi Sakuno-chan!" Naruto smacked Ryoma on the head. "Say hello too damn it!"

"You know her?" Ryoma asked.

Naruto sweatdropped. "She was the one that told you the wrong direction that day!"

"O yea. I remember. Hello Sakuno, sorry for forgetting."

"Um... It's okay!"

"Naruto let's go. I'm tired." Ryoma said while walking out the fence, followed by Naruto.

"Hey Momoshiro, are you going to let them go like that, at this rate the 1st years will surely disregard us 2nd years. And your ankle was injured too." Ikeda sighed.

"No, he already knew my ankle was injured. I am so looking forward to the ranking matches..." Momoshiro smiled.

Naruto's time to show his talent should be coming soon... need to think how to put that in. Review :D


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble?

"Echizen Ryoma?" A half bald guy asked another guy with a plaster on his nose.

"Didn't you hear, from what Momoshiro told me, he isn't a normal first year. Since its coming from him, it must be true right, Oishi?" A cat-like 3rd year told Oishi.

"Why, its something we should be happy for, Kikamaru." Oishi replied.

"Well... That's true."

_In the courts..._

"Hm... Ne, Echizen, yesterday Momo-sempai's leg was injured, that's why you were able

to beat him, there is no way u can beat a Seigaku regular like that. Hey are you

listening?" Horio asked.

"Can you shut up? You're even noisier than me!" Naruto growled, annoyed.

"Uhh... Fine. But look at the people here, the regulars aren't even here and they're

already so strong! Do you know, every month they have a ranking match. In every match,

the player fight for the regular spot. This is one of the reasons why Seigaku is this

strong. .." Horio droned.

Ryoma sighed and walked away, before accidentally bumping into a 2nd year.

"Are you that 'amazing freshman?'" the 2nd year asked.

"Amazing freshman? Nope. It's him." Ryoma looked around, before pointing at Horio.

"Oh." The 2nd year walked towards Horio.

"I would like to play a match with the captain. Who knows? Maybe I would be able to get 1 point." Horio scratched the back of his head, before his eyes widened in shock when a 2nd year picked him up by his collar.

"Hey. Just because you were able to play evenly with an injured Momoshiro, don't get all cocky freshman! Ranking matches? You got to be kidding me. You won't be able to play in the ranking matches as a first year. You freshman will only be picking balls and training your endurance until the summer camp. So don't think about it. Only 2nd and 3rd years can be regulars! Today the regulars will be coming back. If you 1st years misbehave, I, 2nd year Arai, will personally-"

"Ah sempai! I-I wasn't the one who beat Momoshiro sempai. The one who beat him was him!" Horio stuttered, pointing towards Ryoma. But Naruto was behind Ryoma, so instead of pointing at him, he pointed at Naruto. Before he could correct his aiming, Arai dumped him on the ground and went to look for Naruto. Just as he was about to grab Naruto's back, the tennis gates swung open and 8 people walked in.

"The...there they are! The Seigaku regulars!" Horio exclaimed!

"Good afternoon!" All the tennis members called out.

"To get the juniors to ease up, freshman are allowed to use the courts until the captain comes to give further orders. Fuji, let's have a game." Oishi said.

"Sure." Fuji said.

"This is cool! Ryoma the courts there are empty, let's go and play!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards the empty courts. Ryoma sighed before following the boy.

On the way there, the freshmen saw the regulars hitting lobs, and all the lobs landed back in the basket. The 1st years all stopped to stare at their awesome seniors, with the exception of Naruto and Ryoma who just walked past.

The almost bald hair regular hit a lob, but it went too high and too far. The ball continued flying towards Naruto. He lifted the racket off his shoulder to hit the ball back, smashing it into the basket. With a bright smile he shouted, "Don't need to say thanks!"

The regulars smirked at him, while a few of the sophomores growled, one more loudly in particular. Arai was not happy with this 'awesome freshman'. Who does he think he is? He walked up to Naruto when no one was looking . " You punk! I knew it all along. This isn't a place for a 1st year to show off!" He pulled lifted Naruto by the collar.

"What is the meaning of this in the courts." A 3rd year who was wearing spectacles with light brown hair, leaves floating around him, said. Everyone was silent. Balls dropped and the whistle of the wind could be heard.

"Ca... Captain Tezuka!" Arai stammered.

"You two, 10 laps around the court for causing a commotion." Tezuka said.

"Ah but taichou it was because of-"

"20 laps! Both of you."

"Ha-hai!"

Arai gave Naruto a last glare before jogging out of the courts and began his laps. Naruto shrugged. He needed a warm up anyway.

"3rd and 2nd years, get to the courts and start pairing yourselves up to play games, singles of doubles. First years, get ready to pick balls! That's it for today, get to work!"

"Hai!" The tennis club chorused.

Naruto on the other hand, was finished with his laps 10 minutes later while Arai was on his 5th, panting and sweating. 'I'll get him for this, I swear.'

_The next day..._

"Riingggg... Ringggggg..." Thy almighty device to irritate anyone rang and rang. Naruto reached out his hand for a kunai to throw at the clock, when he realized it was no where to be found. He sat up in panic, then remembered where he was, and lied back down. He took the alarm clock and turned it off. It was... 7? Jumping out of bed, he changed into his uniform, slung his bag over his shoulder, racket on another, and went down.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Come and eat your-"

"Sorry Nanako-chan! No time. Ryoma we're late!" Naruto apologized before dragging Ryoma off his chair while he was eating a bread.

_After school..._

"Did you see the captain? He was so cool! And so are the regular members. But you know, last year's captain, Tetsuka, never lost a game before! Isn't that like the coolest thing?" Horio boasted.

"Yea, but why are you so proud about that I don't understand... anyway Naruto you were great!" Katsuo said.

"Hehehehe... it was nothing." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, let's go." Ryoma stood up and started waling towards the door.

"Ahh Echizen! You were sitting on Arai sempai's clothes!" Horio screamed, horrified.

"Huh? Oh. So what?" Ryoma shrugged and continued on his way, Naruto following.

"Who sat on my clothes?" Arai said, walking into the room.

"Ohayo, sempai." Ryoma and Naruto said before finally stepping out of the room.

"Damn the brats..." Arai growled, glaring at the other freshmen. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh... uh... Arai-sempai... uh the one that played against Momoshiro-sempai was Ryoma not Naruto..." Horio said before running out of the room, quickly followed by Katsuo and Kachiro.

"What? It's not the blondie?" One of Arai's sidekick asked.

"Whatever. I'll get both of them." Arai said. Looking around, he spotted two tennis racket cases. Walking over and looking at the names, he grinned.

"O crap." Arai's another sidekick cursed as he tripped on something. All of them went over to look at what he tripped on, and Arai's grin grew wider, if possible.

"Both of you, lend me your ears."

*Hah* *Hah* *Hah* The sounds of panting filled the courts.

"The training here's too tough! And we haven't even made the team yet!" Kachiro complained.

"There's still more." Ryoma reminded them.

"Yea... We still have to practice our motion swings 500 times. Let's go!" Naruto shouted, not sweating at all.

All the 1st years groaned and started taking out their rackets to start the swinging. Naruto and Ryoma went to look for their rackets, but were unable to find them.

"You two have guts, not bringing your rackets for practice. Don't think that just because the captain and vice-captain aren't here that you can skip practice. Since you're so confident and we're having practice by playing matches, why don't we have a match? Any of you. But since you two don't have a racket..." Arai trailed off.

"Arai, catch!" Arai's sidekick tossed a dusty racket with lose strings to him.

"Oh yea, there's one left." He smirked, holding it out.

Ryoma growled, taking the racket and giving it a few test swings.

"Look, Arai's picking on the 1st years again." Kikamaru pointed out.

"Should we stop him?" Another regular with reflective glasses asked.

"Nah. Let's see how this turns out." Fuji grinned.

"For a freshman like you, that racket fits you just nice. If you get what I'm saying, stop being so cocky! Maybe if you comply, your precious rackets might return to you!" Arain laughed, walking away.

Ryoma growled again and Naruto decided to glare at Arai with a little little bit of killer intent, he didn't want the guy to die of fright after all. Ryoma turned and walked towards an empty court.

"Fine. Let's play." He called out to Arai.

Arai smirked. The boy was playing right into his hands. "Alright then. I'll shut that big mouth of yours for good."

_In the classrooms above..._

"So Tezuka, you managed to put everyone into 4 blocks for the ranking matches?" the tennis coach asked.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei. But we need 2 more people to balance to whole thing out..." The captain replied.

'Hmm... I wonder who those two will be?' Oishi thought.

AN: Yay one more chapter. Sorry for the late update xD Hope this is okay. Review thanks! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Serve

Yo. Hi I'm back. I know a sorry won't cut it but.. SORRYY... Enjoy the chapptteerr.

"1-0, game to Arai!"

'Heh... He's going to make a fool of himself at this rate. That'll teach him to respect his seniors...' Arai thought.

Arai served the ball, watching as it shot towards Ryoma's court, and smirked as he watched him make an attempt to hit the ball back.

*twang* The racket made a weird sound as the ball hit it. Ryoma used more strength, after seeing that his previous balls hit the net. The ball shot forward, passing Arai and hitting the fence behind.

"15-love!"

Naruto growled. With those strings, Ryoma won't be able to add a top spin to the ball. Unless... "Ryoma!" Naruto shouted, and started turning his body wildly.

Ryoma smirked, and shouted back. "I got it already. Long before you did." And got a stuck out tongue in return.

'Heh... these kids are just a joke... There's no way he can hit a return with that racket." Arai served the ball again.

Ryoma turned his body, letting the ball hit his racket before turning back, trying to add a top spin to the ball. The ball flew from his racket and went towards Arai's court, bouncing on the ground and gaining him a point.

"Sugoi! How did he hit the ball back? And it was really fast too..."

"Maybe the racket wasn't that old."

"That can't be. There was a weird impact sound!"

"15-all!"

"Ahh... Don't think you've gotten it after a lucky shot!" Arai growled, serving the ball again. Ryoma twisted his body the same way, and scored another point.

"15-30!"

"As they say, a good carpenter does not need to choose his tools." Fuji said, smiling.

"Yea. This is one impressive guy." Kikamaru smiled.

"Game! Echizen, 1 game all"

"Game, Echizen, 2-1."

"Game, Echizen. 3-1!"

"Damn it!" Arai growled, hitting the ball desperately. The ball, just like the previous few, came back flying to his court and bounced off before he could reach it.

"Game, Echizen, 4-1!"

"You!" Arai shouted, pointing to Naruto. "Don't think you can escape, come face me now!"

Naruto grinned. "Hai sempai!" he smiled, before going into the court. Ryoma shrugged and passed him the racket, smirking as they walked past each other.

'Heh, now is the perfect chance to test out what I wanted to try for a long time.' Naruto watched as the ball flew towards him. Without turning his body, he pumped charka into the racket and hit the ball straight on.

"Why didn't he turn his body?" Kachiro voiced out everyone's thoughts. Everyone eyed the ball as it bounced off the racket, landing in Arai's court before he could react.

"Sugoi! Naruto-kun! How is that possible?" Katsuo exclaimed.

The regulars and 2nd years narrowed their eyes. It wasn't possible, how is he able to control the ball?

"OH YEA IT WORKS! COME ON LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

Arai growled, picking up the ball and serving it right into Naruto's face in anger. Naruto frowned, bringing the racket to cover his face and his the ball back, gaining him a point once again.

Arai stomped over to naruto, picking him up by his shirt. "You think being able to hit the ball with that racket will get you a spot in the regulars? Dream on! First years will just be picking up balls!"

"Hey, Arai. Stop it. You're just humiliating yourself further. Let's go." A 2nd year said, passing Ryoma his and Naruto's rackets.

In the classrooms...

"Oishi, make all of them run 10 rounds around the court. And the regulars for not stopping it." Tezuka ordered, before scribbling down a few more names on the ranking sheet.

"Hai." Oishi left the room.

"So, have you decided yet?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hn." Tezuka followed Oishu out of the room. Ryuzaki picked up the sheets of paper, looking through them. At the end of the sheet for Block C and D were 2 names that made her smile, then she, too, took the papers and walked out of the room.

Back in the courts...

"Everyone, run 10 rounds around the court for causing trouble!" Oishi shouted to his club members. A chorus of groans could be heard, before everyone went out of the courts and began running.

"Ne, do you think Tezuka will let the both of them play in the ranking matches? I want to play against them!" Kikamaru grinned.

"Who knows, who knows. I want to test them too." Fuji said with an ever lasting smile.

"Fsshh...1st years should know their place. This is making all the 2nd years lose face.. fsshh.." Kaidou hissed.

"But both of them are really good at tennis. I'm afraid of losing to them. Hope I don't face any of them during the ranking matches..." Kawamura mumbled. Fuji smiled and passed him a racket. "BURRNINGG! ANY OF YOU COME AND FACE ME I'LL TAKE U STRAIGHT ON! POWEERR!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

The regulars, Naruto and Ryoma completed their rounds while the others were still around their 5-7th.

"Everyone, the sheets for the ranking matches is pasted on this bulletin. Please check it before you leave for home! Ranking matches will be held tomorrow." Ryuzaki shouted.

"Hai!"

"Hoihoi look! Ryoma and Naruto are in the ranking matches! Whoohoo!" Kikamaru cheered.

"Hmm... Ryoma's in the same block as Kaido and Inui. Naruto's in the same block as Kawamura and Fuji. Wonder why Tezuka put them in different blocks?" Inui said.

"Heh, Naruto-kun's in my block. This will be fun." Fuji smiled.

"Ryoma and Naruto made it to the ranking matches! Yea!" F-3 cheered.

"Heheh. Though I just started tennis, I hope I'll be able to become a regular, then I can become stronger! I'm going home to train. Let's go Ryoma!" Naruto declared before pulling Ryoma and left the courts.

"So... I heard you guys made into the ranking matches." Nanjiroh said.

"Yea! *Crunch* So I'm gonna *Crunch* train my *Crunch* ass off. Thanks for the meal!" Naruto ran out of the house to the tennis court after stuffing down his dinner.

'From what I did just now, I know that I can control the tension of the strings using chakra. Alright, let's test something else!'

Naruto pumpes chakra into the racket, before throwing the ball into the air. Upon impact, he pushed the chakra further out so that it would reach the ball. However, the ball stuck to the racket.

'Damn. Looks like I can't control the chakra well enough to be able to control anything unless it has direct contact with my body. How am I going to create my new move like that?'

"Ne Naruto, play a match with Ryoma." Nanjiroh said.

Naruto and Ryoma walked to their courts.

"Which?" Ryoma asked.

"Smooth." Naruto replied.

Three pairs of eyes watched as the racket spun. It landed on rough.

"Service."

"End."

Ryoma threw the ball into the air, hitting it at its highest point. The ball shot foward, landing at Naruto's feet before heading upwards to his face. Naruto, still lost in thought, did not react fast enough and let the ball hit his face.

"Argh! Ryoma! Why do you have to be so serious from the start? Relaxx..." Naruto complained.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Fine." He served the ball again.

And once again, Ryoma got a no touch ace.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh looked at Naruto, puzzled, only to see a confused look on his face.

"Ne, Oyaji. Why is the twist serve called a serve? Can it not be used during a rally?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm its possible, but very difficult. It's easier as a serve because you'll be the one throwing the ball, and so have control of where you want to hit the ball. Why?" Nanjiroh questioned.

"Ahh... I think I got a new move down." Naruto grinned. "Gomen, Ryoma! Let's continue with the game!"

Ryoma shrugged, serving the ball once again.

"Deuce!"

"Advantage to Ryoma!"

Another rally began and ended, the ball landing in Naruto's court.

"Game, Ryoma. 1-0!"

Naruto was better than Ryoma in terms of speed, strength and stamina, however, as he had just started tennis, was not familiar with using a racket and the spins, thus bringing them to around the same level.

Naruto picked up the ball, forming his all familar seal for kage bunshin with the ball in the middle. Throwing the ball into the air, he channeled to the racket to add a powerful top spin.

Ryoma saw the ball coming clearly, however, it wasn't one ball, but three. Which one should he hit? 'I'll try the right one.' Lifting up his racket, he hit the right ball, only to hit air and have the illusions disappear, but the left one touching the ground beside him and gaining Naruto a point.

"Nani? What was that?" Ryoma asked loudly.

"Heheheh it works! It's my new technique, Shadow Serve!" Naruto grinned. 'It turned put to be a bunshin instead of kage bunshin.. I guess its because it takes up more chakra. But on the other hand, I can't put in more due to my weak chakra control... Meh, I guess this will have to do.'

Nanjiroh smiled. This child haven't even been playing tennis for a month, yet had already come up with such a move. 'He would surpass Ryoma, and even me soon...'

"I'll break it for sure." Ryoma smirked.

"Here it goes!" Naruto once again served his Shadow Serve.

"Game,Naruto 1-all"

"Game, Ryoma 2-1"

"Game Naruto, 2-all"

"Ne, Naruto, how bout we stop this game and you just serve your serve till I break it?" Ryoma challenged.

"Sure." Naruto grinned. Tennis was fun.

Yayy~ I'll update the next one within the next week okay? REVIEW PLEASE THANKS (:


	6. Chapter 6: Ranking Tournament START

Hellooo~ Kinda short...

"Game and match, Echizen Ryoma! 6-0!"

"Hah.. hah... that guy's a monster!" A 2nd year said while gasping for air.

"6-0." Naruto reported to Oishi, who was in charge of the bulletin.

"Me too. Can we have lunch before our next match?" Ryoma asked. Oishi nodded. "Let's go, Naruto."

"Haii."

"Hey guys! Great job not losing a single game. But your next matches are against regulars, ya know? They're on a whole new level. Especially you Naruto, your next opponent is Fuji-sempai. He's a well known prodigy even outside this school. And although Kaido-sempai is only a second year, I heard that... Are you guys listening to me?" Horio droned.

"Hmm? Oh Horio! Were you saying something?" Naruto asked 'Damn... Kakashi-sensei is starting to rub off on me. Which reminds me... When will I be able to get back home?' Naruro thought sadly.

"Hey take a look at this!" Kachiro came into the room shouting.

"Man.. Kachiro, what happened to your eye?" Katsuo asked.

"Oh. I was taking video of Kaido-sempai's match when the ball hit me. Anyway that's not important! Watch this!"

"I'm done! Ryoma, let's go!" Naruto pulled Ryoma out of the room.

"Hey aren't you two going to watch?" Horio asked.

"Daijoubu! Ryoma can handle it himself. Ne, Ryoma?" Naruto slapped him on the back.

"Hn. Let's go, I'm gonna be late."

"See?" Naruto grinned and they left the room.

"Ah, Naruto!" Fuji called out to Naruto, who was watching the start of Ryoma's match. "It's time for our match."

"Hai! Fuji-sempai. Go easy on me okay?" Naruro gave a big smile.

"Haha. I'm looking foward to this." Fuji replied, and they walked to the courts together.

"Heyhey, I heard Naruto and Fuji's match is starting. Let's go and watch that." Several club members mumured to each other.

"Which?" Fuji asked

"Smooth." Naruto replied.

It landed on smooth.

"One set match! Uzumaki to serve!" The judge quickly sat on the chair and announced.

Naruto pulled out a ball from his pocket and served. Fuji returned it, and a rally started.

"Woah. Uzumaki is playing evenly with Fuji-sempai!" Kachiro, who decided to watch Naruto's instead of Ryoma's said.

"Nope, Fuji's just testing Naruto. However, Naruto is also only testing Fuji." Kikamaru told him.

"15-all!"

Naruto served the ball again, starting the next rally.

'Hmm his speed and strength are above average, but nothing too great. So far he haven't shown any moves yet. Maybe I should pressure him.'

"30-15!" The judge announced when the ball shot off Naruto's court.

"40-15!" Again the point went to Fuji.

"40-30!" Naruro scored.

"Game to Fuji! 1-0"

'Damn. That guy's really unpredictible. I guess I have to increase my speed. It sucks having to hold back in this world.' Naruto hit the ball back harder than usual in frustration.

The ball was a blur, scoring a point for Naruto.

"15-0!"

"Wha... what was that?"

'Oops. Ahh oh well I guess I'll use that strength from now on.' Naruro thought.

Fuji narrowed his eyes and served again.

Naruto smirked, hitting back hard once again.

"30-0! Naruro lead!"

"Ne, ne, why isn't Fuji hitting back?" Kachiro, who came over to watch Naruto's match asked.

"Fuji's not playing seriously yet..." Oishi replied.

Naruto watched as Fuji served the ball, arm raising in instinct to hit it back. *Tuk* the ball bounced off Naruto's racket and shot towards Fuji.

Readying himself, Fuji predicted where the ball would go and ran there first.

"30-15!"

Naruto frowned, hitting the served ball back once again.

"30-30!"

"30-40!"

'Damn! How does he know where I want to hit the ball to?'

"Game, Fuji! 2-0!"

"I guess it's still too early for Naruto to beat Fuji." Oishi mused. "What will he do?"

Everyone watched as Naruto made a weird sign with his hands with the ball in the middle. He then threw the ball in the air and hit it.

Fuji eyed the ball, ready to hit it back. But just as it crossed the net the ball split into three balls, leaving him confused as to which to hit. He guessed, and hit the ball in the middle. The illusions disappeared, while he heard the sound of the ball bouncing off his court.

"Wa- 15-0!"

Naruto smirked, serving his shadow serve once again.

"30-0!"

"40-0!"

"Game, Naruto! 1-2!"

"Whoa, a game of no touch ace!" Kachiro exclaimed.

Fuji eye-smiled. "Finally, Naruto. I was starting to wonder why one of the 'special freshman' wasn't proving to be a challenge."

Naruto smirked, hitting back the ball Fuji served, only to have it returned.

"15-0! Fuji lead!"

'Argh... I can't get a point if he can predict my movements. I'll just have to get the ball there before he does!' Naruto returned the serve with increased strength.

Fuji started moving towards the spot where the ball would land.

"15-all!"

"Wha- Fuji-sempai couldn't return it? Why? Didn't he predict the ball?" Kachiro wondered.

Kikamaru smirked. "The blondie hit the ball too fast, he couldn't get there fast enough."

Fuji tried returning the ball, but again, the ball was too fast for him to catch.

"30-15! Naruto lead."

"40-15!"

'At this rate I'll have to move even before he hits the ball...' Fuji thought while serving. He followed Naruto's movement, moving to where he saw Naruto look at before hitting the ball. Running there quickly, he raised his arm to return it.

Naruto watched as the ball flew towards Fuji's court, eyes widening when he once again saw Fuji standing where the ball was going to land.

Fuji smirked before returning the ball to Naruto.

'Man does he have the Sharingan? How does he do that?' Naruto hit the ball back.

"Game, Naruto! 2-all!"

In another court...

"Game and match! Echizen, 6-4!"

"Whoa! Ryoma won a regular!" Horio exclaimed.

Ryoma shrugged and walked to the buletin to report his score before going to Naruto's court.

'Hmm.. I wonder how he's doing. Has he used that serve yet?'

"40-0! Naruro lead!" The judge announced just as Ryoma arrived at the court.

Naruto smirked at his arrival, before performing the seal for the shadow serve. Once again, the ball headed for Fuji before splitting into 3 once over the net.

"Game! Naruto, 3-2."

"Wha-what was that? Why is Naruto winning Fuji-sempai?" Horio asked.

"Ah! You guys are here! Did Ryoma win his match?" Kachiro asked back.

"Yeap he won. It was awesome! I recorded the match, you can watch it later. So what happened here?" Katsuo asked.

"Naruto has this new serve he calls the 'Shadow Serve' which is as you saw the ball splitting once over the net. So far he kept jis services with that and managed to win one of Fuji-sempai's with speed." Kachiro explained.

"Point to Fuji! 15-0!"

"Did the ball just disappear?"

"It did didn't it?"

"Sugoi! How is that possible?"

"Nene Fuji-sempai! Do that again!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down.

Fuji smirked. He spun the ball before hitting it. Eye watched as it bounced of Naruto's court, before it just... disappeared.

Then reappeared at the side of the court.

"30-0!"

"Disappearing serve." Fuji said coolly.

Naruto grinned. 'This game is getting more and more interesting!'

(:


End file.
